The invention relates to the electrical connector art. The invention further relates to electrical contacts for utilization in the connector art. Even more specifically, the invention relates to electrical connectors and contacts for providing electrical connection between a wire and a corresponding male pin.
A particular use for connectors of the nature described is in the telephone switching field. It is often customary in telephone switching equipment to provide for electrical interconnection between at least one electrical wire having insulation thereabout and at least one male pin securedly positioned within an insulative body. Most usually, it is necessary to electrically connect several of such wires with a corresponding plurality of pins wherein the pins are positioned in rows in an insulative body known in the art as a terminal block.
Heretofore, such assemblies have required connectors of relatively complex design. These assemblies further required several individual manual operations in order to satisfactorily provide the desired interconnections. Additionally, because complex designs were required for the housings, covers, etc for each assembly, repair and disassembly proved both time-comsuming and expensive by manufacturing standards. Another particular problem relating to these members was the lack of an efficient and effective means for electrically engaging the wire. Such wires are well known as including a quantity of insulation thereout, thus necessitating removal or separation of the insulation in order to provide the proper connection. One of the best known methods for removing the insulation has been manual stripping and thereafter placement of the base conducting portion within the connector. This requirement further added to manufacturing costs.
Still another problem of the above described assemblies related to the testing of the connections. The prior art assemblies usually required either partial or complete disassembly of the devices to achieve such testing.
It is believed therefore that an electrical connector assembly, connector, and contact for use therein which would overcome the above mentioned disadvantages of known prior art assemblies would constitute an advancement in the art.